Otalia Fan Fic: The ProposalWedding Day Scenario
by poetrywife
Summary: Marriage Proposal and Wedding Day Scenario


**OTALIA FAN FIC:**

**PART I: THE PROPOSAL**

Living at the farmhouse was like a dream come true for Natalia. Natalia loved to sit outside in the early morning and breathe in the serenity of the farm's verdant land…breathe in the cool crisp air. The cerulean expanse of the sky on a clear day was magnificent. The farmhouse had become the only real home Natalia had ever known and now she shared that home with the love of her life, Olivia Spencer…

When Natalia thought of how their journey had begun…so much had happened…how she and Olivia had started out as strangers…hating one another…how things had slowly begun to change after Olivia had received Gus's heart and began her recovery from the heart transplant surgery…Natalia wanting to raise her son, Rafe in a real home…Olivia deciding that she would change her life by doing things differently and choosing to help Natalia…Natalia opening her home to Olivia and Emma…Olivia and Natalia opening their hearts to each other, developing a friendship through traumatic events of their lives, learning to trust and depend on one other and finally realizing they loved each other, that they wanted to be together…

It continually delighted and surprised Natalia, how she and Olivia made each other so crazy, and yet so happy all at the same time. Just thinking of Olivia brought a smile to Natalia's lips, caused her heart to race, caused a tingly, pleasurable warmth to flow though her…Natalia had never thought that she could feel this way for another woman…never thought that she would fall in love again after losing Gus…

Natalia felt truly blessed. Not many people found true love but she and Olivia had and each had fought in their own way to keep that love from slipping away into the chaos that their lives had created. Now they were excitedly waiting for the birth of their new baby girl…

Since the day that Olivia had come to the baby's first sonogram…had smiled that gorgeous smile at her…Natalia had finally felt peace…peace in the knowledge that things were finally going to be as they were meant mean to be…she would be with Olivia…they would live a life together…they would raise their children together…and Natalia was happier than she had ever been…

Since Olivia and Emma had moved back into the farmhouse…they had again begun to settle into the warm familiar routine of Emma, school, play dates, work, and getting the nursery ready for the new baby. These days, Natalia was traversing a roller coaster of emotions…happiness…anxiety…anticipation…and sometimes even aloneness…

Yet Natalia knew that life sometimes moved along paths of comfortable awareness…she and Olivia had been through so much together…but now they were living their life at the farmhouse…both where they wanted to be…both so happy…but lately with all the things they had in their life together…especially preparations for the new baby…there hadn't been much time it seemed for her and Olivia to just be together…

Natalia intended to do something about that tonight. Tonight Natalia knew what she wanted to do…needed to do…and everything needed to be perfect…

*******

Olivia sat at her desk at the Beacon but the last thing on her mind was work. Olivia had spent most of the morning putting out fires…last-minute cancellations of wearisome seminars, a minor flood in the kitchen and a staff dispute over weekend shift hours among them…right now the last place in the world she wanted to be was here…what she really wanted to be doing was curling up on the sofa of the living room at the farmhouse with Natalia snuggling up to her…watching as Natalia baked cookies with Emma and delighting in Emma's happy laughter…or helping Natalia and Emma finish the nursery for their new baby-girl-to-be…

Olivia had had her share of turbulent and hurtful relationships…messed up marriages…rancorous divorces...so many years of trying to find what would fill her soul and make her complete…men…sex…power…but all of that changed when she had met Natalia…

God, Olivia wanted Natalia…so much sometimes that it scared her…but the thing that scared her the most…was not having Natalia in her life…it was so much more than Natalia's beauty…it was the fact that Natalia had changed Olivia…taught her about sacrifice…about giving…about faith…Olivia wanted to give everything to Natalia…body and soul…

Olivia wanted Natalia's happiness more than she had ever wanted anything…the complexity…the satisfaction…the intensity of the love that Olivia felt for Natalia…it excited Olivia…it scared Olivia…it filled her with such total joy…such completeness Natalia was everything…Olivia felt all of this and more…whenever Natalia walked into the room…whenever Natalia smiled at her…whenever Natalia simply touched her hand…and then there was Natalia in…

Kyra's voice jolted Olivia from her thoughts of Natalia…

"What, Kyra, did you need something?"

Kyra's knowing smile was almost enough for Olivia to feel slightly uncomfortable…almost…

"I said, this just came for you."

Kyra was holding out a glossy white envelope in her hand.

"Oh, okay, thanks."

Olivia took the envelope from Kyra and waited until Kyra had moved from the office…Olivia then carefully opened the envelope and instead of the note she was expecting to find inside…Olivia felt heavy plastic and pulled out a hotel room key...the key to her former suite at the beacon…a suite which Olivia knew was currently unoccupied…Olivia looked inside the envelope and then pulled out a note card which contained a simple message in Natalia's handwriting…

"8 o'clock, don't be late."

Olivia leaned back in her chair…the stressful events of Beacon business now far away…Olivia smiled in anticipation of her date with Natalia…

*******

Everything was almost ready…Emma was staying with Phillip…Natalia took one last look around the suite…polished fluted vases of Olivia's favorite flowers were placed around the room…muted, elegant candlelight permeated the room…from the dresser...from the nightstand by the bed…from the table…set with dinner for two…Chinese, Olivia's favorite… Morgante Nero D'Avola …the red wine Natalia knew Olivia preferred…was chilled and ready…Natalia just needed to change…

Olivia had been watching quietly from just inside the door as Natalia moved purposefully about the suite…always wanting everything to be perfect…Natalia put so much of herself into everything she did…Olivia wondered if Natalia knew…if she would ever be able to truly express to Natalia…how incredible she thought Natalia was…and then Olivia saw Natalia take one last look around the room…

Before Natalia could move from the room to change…Olivia had closed the door noiselessly…moved to Natalia and slid her arms around Natalia's waist. Olivia felt Natalia lean back into her placing her hands over Olivia's. Olivia then gently moved Natalia's hair aside and placed a soft kiss against Natalia's neck…she felt Natalia's hands grip hers ever so slightly and then Natalia spoke, her words soft and playful…

"Well, I was expecting someone…but let me see…"

Olivia smiled as Natalia pretended to look at the non-existent watch on her wrist…

"She was supposed to be here at 8:00 but she's late…maybe you'll do…"

Natalia then turned to gaze at Olivia…the deep yearning in Natalia's lovely mahogany eyes sending delicious shivers through Olivia…

"Ooo, you will definitely do…"

With that Natalia slid her arms around Olivia, raised her mouth to Olivia's and began to kiss her…warmth rocketed through Olivia's body as Natalia deepened the kiss, her tongue gently exploring Olivia's mouth. Olivia began to murmur against Natalia's mouth, between kisses…

"Sorry I'm late…"

"Oh I forgive you…"

They parted reluctantly, still within their embrace…Olivia looked around the room and then back at Natalia, smiling softly…

"I have to say, the place has never looked better."

Natalia smiled back at Olivia, not even attempting to hide her pleasure at Olivia's comment.

"With Emma, and work and getting ready for the new baby…we haven't had much time together…so I thought…a night away from the farmhouse…"

Olivia smiled at Natalia.

"I like the way you think…"

Natalia raised her hand to Olivia's cheek, letting it rest there and then began to slowly move it, her fingertips gently caressing Olivia's neck and then tracing the outline of Olivia's shoulder…delicately down Olivia's arm…then linking their fingers together…squeezing lightly…causing Olivia's heart to race…

"Yeah, I thought popcorn, a couple of videos…I do your nails…you do mine…maybe we could go for a moonlight hike…

Olivia looked at Natalia who was smiling at her…warm…dimpled…and completely impish…Olivia simply pulled Natalia even closer…reveling in the warmth of Natalia's body against hers…in the look of longing flickering in Natalia's eyes…

Natalia opened her mouth to speak again but Olivia covered Natalia's mouth with hers…placed soft, hot, enticing kisses on Natalia's lips…causing Natalia to shiver delightedly…Olivia murmured against Natalia's neck…

"You first…moonlight hike later…much later…

Natalia could feel her body's immediate and delighted response to Olivia's soft full lips…now hot against her neck…Olivia was trailing light kisses along her collarbone…Natalia couldn't think of anything she would enjoy more in this moment than to have Olivia's supple lips all over every part of her…

"Okay…"

Olivia undressed Natalia, slowly, lovingly…just the way Natalia loved…Olivia's fingertips delicately moving over Natalia's shoulders, her neck, her breasts, her stomach…Natalia felt a twinge of self-consciousness…

"Me and my huge watermelon of a stomach---"

Olivia did not let Natalia finish but instead covered Natalia's mouth with hers, her kiss fiery, soft and possessive. When they parted Olivia's words were quiet…

"Natalia, there is _never_ going to be a time when I look at you that you don't take my breath away."

Natalia looked at Olivia…Olivia's exquisite green eyes roaming, absorbing every inch of Natalia's body…the obvious desire in them making Natalia quiver…Natalia had never thought that being with another woman could affect her like this…could ever feel so right…

Olivia was so beautiful but there was so much more…Natalia felt their connection in her soul…whenever Olivia looked at her…whenever Olivia caressed her cheek…whenever Olivia smiled at her…all the love they had for one another embodied in these simple gestures of love…gestures with the promise of their future together…her Olivia…her friend…her love…and whenever Natalia was with Olivia…in bed and out…nothing felt more loving…nothing felt more right…

And then Natalia gave herself up to all the deliciously hot tingly sensations flowing through every part of her as Olivia moved her hands…her fingers…her lips…her tongue…lightly kissing, savoring, every curve, every tender aching place on Natalia's body, leaving Natalia trembling…and ready…

Everything else fell away as Olivia slipped her fingers so tenderly inside Natalia…stroking her exquisitely in just the right place…and then waves of completion flowed over Natalia…through Natalia as Olivia gathered Natalia into her arms and held her close…

"I love it when you kiss me like that…touch me like that…"

Natalia felt Olivia's smile…heard the playfulness in Olivia's sensuous voice…

"I love it too."

"Do you know how much I love you?"

This time Natalia heard quiet, loving contentment in Olivia's words…

"I know."

Natalia smiled…pressed her cheek against Olivia's breast, listening to the strong rapid beating of Olivia's heart…the heart that had first brought them together…the heart that allowed their relationship to grow through hardship…through friendship…through love…

Natalia felt the tears on her cheeks…felt Olivia gently lifting her chin so that she was looking into Olivia's amazing green eyes…felt all of Olivia's love and assurance as Olivia proceeded to softly kiss all of Natalia's tears away…

*******

Natalia and Olivia walked along the water's edge…enjoying the stillness, the shadowy splendor of the night…the soft natural song of the wind pushing through treetops…they leaned comfortably into one another, hands clasped, lovingly, familiarly…as they walked…talked…laughed softly together under the luminous moonlight…so easy…so right…and then Natalia knew that it was time…so she stopped walking, causing Olivia to stop abruptly as well…to turn to Natalia…to look at Natalia instantly anxious…

"What's wrong?"

Natalia did not let Olivia finish.

"Nothing…I am so happy right now. I think that there is only one thing that could make me happier."

Olivia smiled at Natalia.

"And what's that?"

Natalia pulled the fortune cookie from her pocket and held it out to Olivia.

"You forgot to eat this after dinner…maybe you could do that now."

Olivia looked at Natalia…puzzled because she felt Natalia's nervousness and wondered…

"You want me to eat that…now?"

Natalia rambled on…Olivia knew that Natalia rambled when she felt nervous or afraid…

"Well it's tradition…eating the fortune cookie…the Chinese believe that the fortune cookie represents prosperity…opportunity...wisdom…if you don't eat it, well, it's bad luck."

Natalia looked at Olivia…watched as Olivia smiled lightly…lifting one eyebrow slightly…making Natalia catch her breath…Olivia looking completely sexy…

"You've been watching the History Channel again."

Natalia smiled softly at Olivia.

"Please, do it for me?"

Olivia smiled at Natalia, shaking her head ruefully and plucking the fortune cookie from Natalia's fingers. Olivia then proceeded to break the fortune cookie gently in half…seeing the usual tiny slip of white paper protruding from the cookie's delicate, sweet interior. Olivia reached out and began to try and remove the paper and when Olivia finally pulled the fortune from the cookie, she felt something else drop gently into the palm of her hand.

Olivia looked at Natalia who was smiling softly and then looked down at her hand…Olivia saw the gold shimmering in the soft radiant moonlight…saw the diamond flash brilliantly…when Natalia spoke her words were quiet and loving…

"You didn't read your fortune."

Olivia could not look at Natalia…with slightly trembling fingers she held the tiny slip of paper and read what it said…

"You're everything to me Olivia, will you marry me?"

Olivia did not know how long she looked at the paper…at the words…at the exquisite ring…did not know if Natalia was speaking to her…couldn't seem to hear anything…to feel anything but the incredible joy erupting within her heart…her soul…Olivia who had experienced such pain…such turmoil…such loneliness for so many years of her life…Olivia who had never thought she could have a love like Natalia's…have a life with someone like Natalia…

Olivia wanted to speak…to share with Natalia the all emotions…all the thoughts…stirring inside of her…but found that the words would not come…so Olivia simply pulled Natalia to her, wrapping her arms gently around Natalia, holding her close and stroking Natalia's gorgeous dark hair…Natalia lay her head against Olivia's shoulder hugging her back. Olivia spoke quietly, unable to stop the warm blissful tears from rushing into her eyes…

"Yes."

Natalia pulled back to look at Olivia…her smile loving and exuberant, she took Olivia's face in her hands and kissed her, then gently pushed the tears from Olivia's face with her loving fingertips. Then Natalia took the ring from Olivia's hand and slid it gently onto Olivia's finger, bringing both of Olivia's hands to her lips and kissing them softly, lovingly…

Olivia knew in that moment…that their life together would continue…would be forever…Olivia knew that there was nothing that could ever take their love from them…Olivia knew that she was finally and completely happy…that no matter where life took them…together or apart…she would always be home…in Natalia's heart…

**OTALIA FAN FIC: **

**PART II: ****Wedding Day Scenario:**

Natalia stood at the window of her bedroom at the farmhouse. Natalia breathed trying to calm her nerves. "This is it," she thought, "it's finally happening, today was her wedding day." Today was the day that she would finally marry the love of her life, Olivia Spencer. A soft knock sounded at the bedroom door.

"Come in."

The door to her bedroom opened gently and Blake stepped inside. Natalia saw a delighted smile cross Blake's attractive features.

"Oh honey, you look amazing. I don't know who is going to be more gorgeous today, you or Olivia."

Blake moved over to stand next to Natalia. Feisty, red-headed author Blake Mahler, had been a good friend to Natalia, giving Natalia a job; helping her to leave Springfield when she had become pregnant with Frank's baby and needed time alone to figure out what she was going to do, what was best for everyone.

Blake had also been a supporter of Olivia and Natalia as a couple. Natalia turned to look at Blake and Blake gently placed her hands reassuringly on Natalia's arms looking at her.

"Everything okay?"

Natalia's eyes clouded briefly with anxiety.

"Yes, I'm just—I never thought I'd be here again—in this moment—getting married again—after Gus—after what happened with Frank—"

Blake quickly hugged Natalia to reassure her and then pulled back to look at Natalia almost wistfully. Blake then spoke with mock sternness.

"Okay, none of that today. True love is rare, not a lot of people get the chance to find it but you and Olivia have. I am so happy for you two." Blake squeezed Natalia's arms gently and smiled warmly at Natalia.

"Okay, so what do you say we get this show on the road. Let's go get you married."

"Thank you, Blake."

"I'll be waiting downstairs with Frank."

Blake gave Natalia one last quick hug and then retreated from the bedroom. Natalia moved over to the full-length mirror, and gazed at herself in her wedding gown. Then she closed her eyes to pray.

"Dear Lord, thank you for this day. Thank you for allowing me to find someone to love, for watching over that love and seeing it through such difficult times. Thank you for giving me the chance to be happy, thank you for giving me Olivia."

Natalia opened her eyes, took a deep breath and then walked gracefully from the room. Natalia was walking toward her new life, toward newfound happiness, walking to Olivia.

*******

Olivia stood in the gazebo, anxiously waiting for Natalia to arrive. The day could not be more perfect, balmy and sun-kissed. The sky was a glittering cerulean expanse above and the melodious strains of the string quartet permeated the grounds surrounding the gazebo.

Olivia looked around, gazing at all their friends and family as they gathered, taking their seats, talking and laughing softly with one another. Thoughts pursued one another across Olivia's mind. It's happening. I'm getting married to Natalia today. For the last time in my life I'm getting married. I'm finally going to have the life I've always wanted and it's all because of Natalia. Olivia felt a strong hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Phillip standing next to her, handsome, smiling and holding their daughter Emma's, hand. Olivia smiled at them.

"Mommy, you look so beautiful today."

Olivia smiled at Emma.

"Thank you, baby."

"You look happy too."

"I am happy Em, very happy."

"Me too."

And then Emma turned and went bounding out of the gazebo to play with Daisy and James. Emma's joy spilled over into Olivia's heart.

"Nervous?"

Olivia glanced quickly at Phillip and then away.

"Yes."

Phillip smiled encouragingly at Olivia.

"Don't be. You two belong together, anyone who sees the two of you together can see how much you love each other. By the way, Emma is right, you do look beautiful."

Phillip gave Olivia a quick kiss on the cheek and Olivia felt a stab of gratitude for Phillip pricking her heart. Just recently Phillip thought that he was going to die. He and Olivia had talked and what he had said…not to lose Natalia by pushing her away…not to waste time with the ones that you love…it had made Olivia think about loss, about love and what was really important.

Natalia had hurt Olivia but in the end love was so much stronger than hurt. Having Natalia in her life had changed Olivia and she couldn't go back to being who she once was. Olivia wanted, needed love…Natalia's love…and so here she was, ready to give herself to Natalia for the rest of their lives. Olivia's thoughts were interrupted as Doris stepped up to her and Phillip, smiling at Olivia.

"You look wonderful."

"Thank you."

Doris had been a good friend to Olivia. Weeks ago, when Natalia had left Springfield without a word it had devastated Olivia. Olivia had thought that Natalia had left her and wasn't coming back. Olivia had spiraled into a deep despondence but it was Doris who reminded her that even though Natalia had left, that Olivia still had her wonderful daughters, she still had love in her life, and that she could still make a life with Emma and Ava, family and friends.

Olivia was so grateful to have Doris to confide in and Doris she knew, appreciated Olivia's friendship as well. Doris was speaking again, bringing Olivia back from her thoughts.

"You know, you and Natalia give us all hope, that there is someone out there for everyone, that true love exists and that we are capable of finding it, of holding onto it. I really am happy for you."

Olivia hugged Doris affectionately.

"Thank you."

Doris and Olivia parted as Phillip leaned closer to them.

"Speaking of happy…there's Natalia."

*******

The elegant white stretch limousine pulled up to the gazebo. Frank got out first and then turned to carefully help Natalia from the car. Natalia stood still for a moment, looking at all the friends and family gathered there, waiting for the ceremony to begin.

Natalia watched at they talked with one another, happy and relaxed. Natalia watched Emma as she played with Daisy and James, Natalia let her gaze rest on her son, Rafe, standing with his friend, Ashley and was overwhelmed by an almost agonizing surge of joy.

Then Natalia turned to see Frank looking at her, a bittersweet mixture of fondness and regret on his face and she realized how difficult this must be for him. Natalia moved closer to Frank and placed a hand on his arm.

"Frank—"

Frank gently interrupted her as Blake stepped from the limousine to stand next to him.

"It's okay, Natalia, I've made my peace with this. Just be happy, okay?''

Natalia hugged Frank and hoped that he still knew what an amazing man she thought he was and that she would always care for him.

*******

Olivia watched as Frank helped Natalia carefully from the limousine…watched as they talked…and watched at Natalia hugged him. Then her heart began to thunder in her chest as she watched Frank lead Natalia to the gazebo, lead Natalia to her. It wasn't just the fact that Natalia was extraordinarily beautiful it was the fact that Natalia was the truest, best person that Olivia had ever known and much to her surprise, Natalia's goodness had made Olivia want to live a completely different kind of life. Natalia had changed how Olivia felt in her soul.

Olivia was so grateful to Natalia, but that gratitude had blossomed into love, a love that Olivia had never felt for anyone else. Olivia had found a deep caring and respect for Natalia and more than anything Olivia wanted to make Natalia happy.

Now Natalia was here, taking that leap of faith with Olivia just as she had when she had made the choice to give Olivia Gus's heart, the choice to save Olivia's life. That was exactly what Natalia had done; she had saved Olivia and then given Olivia the gift of her love. Olivia watched as Natalia made her way slowly across the gazebo to stand with her.

"Hi."

Natalia was smiling, that warm, wonderful, dimpled smile that always caused Olivia to melt inside. Olivia gazed at Natalia with complete devotion.

"Hi."

Natalia reached out and took Olivia's face in her hands making Olivia look at her, letting Olivia see everything inside of her. How Natalia knew this was right, that they belonged together, that they could make one another truly happy. Olivia had promised herself that she wasn't going to cry but suddenly couldn't control the tears that sprang to her eyes, that covered her cheeks. Natalia lovingly wiped the tears away.

"You're going to get me started."

Doris then moved to stand before Natalia and Olivia.

"Did I hear somebody say that we are ready to get started?"

Soft laughter flitted through the gathered crowd of family and friends. Olivia and Natalia turned to face Doris. Natalia spoke first.

"Yes, we are definitely ready to get started."

Olivia smiled at Natalia.

"Yes, we are."

Emma threw up her arms and shouted cheerfully, "Yah!"

Olivia and Natalia laughed softly looking at Emma and then one another and then Doris began to speak.

"We are gathered together on this beautiful afternoon to share with Olivia and Natalia as they exchange vows of their everlasting love. As Olivia and Natalia take their vows today, we are privileged to witness the joyous love of a new family -- a family that will be nourished and nurtured through the devotion of two separate individuals growing together through the common bonds of love. May their marriage bring them peace, joy, comfort and contentment. An essential requirement of a good marriage is a strong bond of real friendship and trust. Olivia and Natalia your love for each other will grow deeper with every passing day, but it's important to remember that your love stands on a foundation of genuine, mutual affection and respect for each other. To truly love another person is to be willing to accept both their strong points, and their weak points, with equal measures of understanding and respect. The vows you are about to exchange, will serve as a verbal representation of the non-verbal emotions that are as real as any thing that can be seen, heard or touched. For it is not the words that you will speak today that will bond you together as one --- but the strength of the love and commitment found deep within your souls." Doris nodded to Olivia and Natalia who faced one another and then Natalia began to speak.

**NATALIA:**

_**Here we are, in the place where I first told I loved you, and in that moment, Olivia, my life changed forever. When we first knew each other, we were both broken, struggling with a loss of love in our lives, but it was this loss that brought us together even though we fought it for so long. You saw me Olivia, my heart, my spirit, not only for who I was but also for who I could be. You challenged me, believed in me,**__**supported me and then you**__**loved me.**__**You gave me your heart. There was a time that I was uncertain, confused, scared to love you, to let myself feel what I felt for you. But I'm here today because I truly believe in you, in us, in what we have as a family and most of all in the amazing love that we have for each other. I never thought that I would find happiness again after Gus's death but I was wrong. God brought you into my life, He brought us together and He allowed us to find love for each other. Olivia, I can't wait for the rest of our lives together. I promise to show you everyday that you truly are everything to me and you always will be. I love you.**_

Olivia gazed at Natalia, amazed by the breathtaking vow Natalia had just made to her. Olivia moved closer to Natalia, fresh tears springing into her eyes. Olivia pressed her forehead to Natalia's and then taking a breath, looked at Natalia and began to speak.

**OLIVIA:**

_**Natalia, when we met, we were both hurting, lost. God, I was so cruel to you but you knew it was because I was afraid, afraid of dying and afraid of living, but you never let me give up. Your belief in me saved me, it made me want to go on living. You took care of me, made me search beyond the anger and pain that I was feeling to be able to love, to give, to believe in good things again. You saved my life Natalia, by allowing me to have Gus's heart, but it was you Natalia, your amazing spirit that made me want to live a different life, to be a better person. Your belief in me gave me the courage to open my heart and I never expected that**__**once I opened it, you would come inside and fill it with your goodness, your faith, your love. I promise that there will never be a day that I don't believe in you, in us, in what we have together. I love you**__._

Natalia looked at Olivia, unable to stop the intense feeling of devotion that flooded through her that brought blissful tears to her eyes. Natalia laughed softly.

"My turn."

This time Olivia reached out to tenderly wipe the tears from Natalia's face. Doris then spoke again.

"Do we have the rings?"

Olivia turned to Phillip who held the rings in his hand. He gave one to Emma who smiled, moved to Natalia and held out the ring to her.

"Here mommy."

Natalia smiled lovingly at Emma, took the ring from her and kissed the top of Emma's head lightly.

"Thank you, sweetie."

Emma smiled happily back at Natalia.

"At this time I would ask that you Olivia and you Natalia join hands."

Natalia handed her bouquet to Emma and Olivia handed hers to Phillip and then they turned back to one another and took each other hands in their own.

"The wedding ring is an unbroken, never-ending circle, as your commitment and love for each other is never-ending. These bands are made precious by what they represent. They are a symbol to you and the world of your union. Your rings say that you are two individuals bound together. When you look at these rings, remember the commitment that you have to each other today**.**" Doris turned slightly to address Olivia.

"Olivia, do you take Natalia to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and health for the rest of your life?"

"I will."

Olivia took the ring and gently slid it onto Natalia's finger. Then lifted her eyes to meet Natalia's, joyfully reveling in the complete adoration she saw there. Doris then turned slightly address Natalia.

"Natalia, do you take Olivia to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and health for the rest of your life?"

"I will."

Natalia took the ring and slid in gently onto Olivia's finger. Looking at Olivia and delighting in the devotion she saw in Olivia's face. Doris smiled, joyfully, at Natalia and Olivia and then began to conclude the ceremony.

"Olivia and Natalia, your lives and spirits are now joined in a union of love and trust. As you have consented in this ceremony in the presence of your family and friends, I pronounce that you are married and bound together body and soul."

There was no time…there was no one in the world at this moment but Olivia and Natalia…the happy exclamations and applause from their family and friends faded away as Olivia and Natalia moved effortlessly into one another's arms and began to kiss…finally began their new life together.

*******

Honeymooning on the exquisite Island of San Christobal, Olivia's childhood home, away from everyone and everything, was bliss. Natalia reveled in the tranquil breeze, the picturesque and purposefully secluded beaches and the magnificent moonlit horizon.

During the day, Olivia had taken Natalia all over the island, showing Natalia her childhood haunts, cherished places and tropical niches perfect for secluded picnics. Natalia remembered her heart being filled with so much joy to see Olivia so happy, so free and so beautiful. They spent their nights making love, then talking and laughing together, until the early hours of the morning and then just looking at one another, holding one another, unable to stop touching one another for fear if they stopped it would be like waking from a brilliant passionate dream.

Natalia loved the way that she and Olivia fit together, the feel of Olivia's body against hers, Olivia's arms around her, her fingers gently stroking Natalia's arm. Natalia's thoughts drifted back to the ceremony, how incredibly beautiful it had been.

"We did it."

Olivia's response was playful.

"Honey, we sure did."

Natalia playfully swatted Olivia's shoulder and was delighted by Olivia's full throaty laugh. Olivia then shifted ever so slightly to look at Natalia but still keeping her arms around her.

"When I saw you at the gazebo, standing there in your wedding gown, walking to me, there was no more fear. I knew, I would finally have the life that I've always wanted, I would finally have someone that I could share everything with, I would finally have you. I love you, Natalia, more than I ever thought I could love anyone."

Natalia looked at Olivia, into her exquisite emerald eyes, beautiful, strong and passionate, Olivia. Yet, Natalia loved Olivia the most in muted moments like these, when Olivia shared her deepest self, her most vulnerable self with Natalia. Natalia reached out her hand, lovingly caressing Olivia's cheek.

"This was meant to be, Olivia, _we_ were meant to be. I didn't always know it, but I do now, the life we have together, what we are together, it's everything I've ever wanted, _you_ are everything I've ever wanted."

Olivia smiled at Natalia, a brilliant, tender, love-filled smile. Natalia's heart began to pound with hushed anticipation as Olivia covered Natalia's mouth with hers, kissing her lightly at first and then completely, passionately, leaving Natalia fighting for breath.

Natalia drew her arms tighter around Olivia, kissing her back, wanting to show Olivia how much she needed her, how much Olivia meant to her, how their love would always surprise and delight her and how she would never want anything more than to just be with Olivia, to be there for Olivia, forever…

**THE END**


End file.
